Le theatre en folie : Tout est bien qui finit bien
by Kiolu
Summary: Du theatre. Mixage entre "Romeo et Juliette", "Antigone", "Les caprices de Marianne", "Oedipe", "Dom Juam"


LE THEATRE EN FOLIE :

TOUT EST BIEN QUI FINIT BIEN ?

De Dior Aubert

PREFACE

Une ville, dans laquelle se trouve deux maisons, chaqunes d'une puissance égale, mais d'avis différent. Alors, vient la réalité des choses, Juliette doit épouser Pâris, mais cette première tombera rapidement sous le charme d'un nouveau venu. Par ailleurs, le père de ce dernier, Oedipe, apprends des choses sur son passé, qui changeront le reste de cette histoire. Entre amitié, alliance, trahison et amour, méneront alors cette pièce à une toute nouvelle sorte de tragédie. A vous, alors de juger bon d'en vouloir changer la fin et d'en effacer les faits.

Note: Toutes les répliques de cette pièce sont extraites des oeuvres originales de théatre, et n'ont en rien été changé. Les pièces sont : "Roméo et Juliette" de Shakespeare, "Oedipe Roi" de Sophocle, "Dom Juam" de Molière, "Antigone" de Jean Anouilh, et "Les Caprices de Marianne" de Musset.

Personnages

Roméo, fils d'Oedipe et d'Antigone, amant de Juliette

Oedipe, père de Roméo, une terrible tragédie s'abbat sur lui

Juliette, promuse à Pâris

Antigone, mère de Roméo, et épouse d'Oedipe

Dom Juam, coureur de jupons et ami de Roméo

Benvolio, ami de Roméo

Mercutio, autre ami de Roméo

Créon, ami d'Oedipe

Et d'autres personnages comme, Marianne, La Nourrice, Le Choeur, Le Prince, les gardes; Frère Laurent, et bien d'autres,....

Prologue

[entrée du choeur]

Strophe 1

Choeur: Voix enchanteuresse qu'es tu donc venue annoncer de la citée éblouissante d'or à notre roi au pur éclat ? Ecartelé par la terreur, seccoué par l'épouvante, je crains devant ta face, ô dieu des litanies ! Quelle dette nouvelle ou reconduite au cours du cercle des saisons, me feras tu payer dis moi, fille de l'espèrance d'or, immortelle parole ?

Stophe 2

Choeur: Des tourments sans nombres, hélas ! M'accablent, le mal s'étends sur mon peuple tout entier, et les esprits, sont sans arme pour découvrir un recours. Notre glorieux térroir ne gonfle plus de récoltes, les femmes n'accouchent plus : il n'est plus de relevailles à leurs douleurs, à leurs cris... Les mourants, l'un après l'autre voyès !  
Comme un vol d'oiseaux qui s'éloigne à tire d'ailes, sont balayés par un souffle plus puissant que l'incendie vers les bords inéxorables du royaume ou tout s'enfonce.

Strope 3

Choeur: Ces pertes sans nombre épuisent la citée ; on abandonne sans les pleurer, sans les plaindres, les corps gisant sur les sols, ou il propagent la mort. Cependant que les épouses, les mères aux cheveux gris priant d'un côté, de l'autre hurlent leurs sanglots ! Un brasier de litanies flambe et des sanglots aigus le traversent de leurs plaintes...

Strophe 4

Choeur: Pour nous assaillir aujourd'hui, le féroce tueur n'a épée, ni cuirasse. C'est un feu qui vient nous ronger, et nos clameurs lui font cortège... Rebrousse-le ! Qu'il tourne bride ! Qu'il repasse les frontières de la patrie ! Qu'il coure s'enfoncer dans les immensités de la mer, ou vers les flots, ou pas un port n'offre refuge ! Quand la nuit se lasse, le jour vient achever l'oeuvre de mort !

Strophe 5

Choeur: Alors deux maisons, l'une et l'autre égales en dignités, se déchirent à nouveau pour d'anciennes querelles souillant leurs mains du sang qu'elles font couler. Des fatales entrailles de ces races ravales, sont nés deux amants sous une mauvaise étoile. Leur chute infortunée autant que pitoyable. Enterre avec leur mort les haines ancestrales. Le cours d'un amour destiné a la mort, la haine héréditaire que se vouent leurs parents, éteintes seulement par la mort des enfants.  
Vont occuper notre scène, et si vous prêtez une oreille attentive, notre zèle essaiera d'en effacer les faits.

[Sortie du Choeur, début de la pièce]

Acte Premier

Scène Première,

[Dans le jardin de la demeure d'Oedipe]

Oedipe: Mes enfants, jeune lignée, d'ou vient que je vous voi m'assigner, figés devant moi avec des rameaux, suppliants pour couronner votre geste, tandis que la ville est pleine de fumée, d'encens, pleines de litanies, et de lamentations ? J'ai jugé de mon devoir de pas laisser d'autres que vous, mes enfants venir m'en informer. Voyez ! Je viens en personne, moi, dont la gloire et le nom sont dans toutes les boucjes, Oiedpe ! eh, bien vieillard explique moi, ta naissance te désigne pour être leur porte-parole. A quoi tends votre démarche ? Est-cela la crainte qui l'a dictée, ou un élan de l'âme ? Ah ! Certes, je voudrais tout faire pour vous donner mon appui : je serai sans coeur, si je prenais pas pitié de vous, quand, vous m'assiégez ainsi.

Un prêtre: Oui, Oedipe, souverain de mon pays, nous voici blottis près de tes autels ! Tu vois nos âges, faible encore pour un long essor, les autres chargés d'années, moi par exemple, prêtre et ici l'élite de nos garçons. Le reste de la nation couronné comme nous, est prosterné sur les places. C'est que la citée, tu le vois toi même plié sous la rafale d'un ouragan, sans pouvoir relever la tête hors des atômes de ce roulis sanglant.  
La mort est sur le bétail, qui broute ses pâturages ; sur ses femmes, qui ne mettent au monde que des enfants mort-nés. Diabolique, incendiare, foudroyante, force des creux sur la ville, une peste atroce, qui fait de cette ville un désert. Et le prince noir, le seigneur d'enfer s'engraisse de gémissement et de sanglots.

Oedipe: Suffit, j'irais trouver la personne pouvant m'apporter des réponses et réparer les torts causé à notre nation. Après mûre réflexion, ce qui m"est apparu comme unique remède, je l'ai fait. J'ai chargé Créon de s'enquérir des actes ou paroles par lequels je sauverais la cité.

[On voit apparaitre Créon, arrivant au niveau d'Oedipe et du prêtre]

Oedipe: Que nous apportes-tu ?

Créon: Désires-tu entendre en leur présence ? Je suis prêt à parler, ou bien entrons.

Oedipe: Parle devant tous: c'est leur deuil à eux qui m'accable, plus que s'il s'agissait de ma propre vie.

Créon: Nous avions naguère ici Laïos pour roi, avant que l'état ne vint sous ta autorité.

Oedipe: Oui, je sais, mais par ouï-dire, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Créon: C'est de sa mort qu'il s'agit, l'ordre est précis: que l'on punisse ses assassins, que quelqu'un s'en charge. Il nous avait quitté pour un pèlerinage.

Oedipe: Mais ou sont-ils ? Ou donc ? Ou trouver leur trace ? Un crime ancien laisse bien peu d'indices pour le dépister. Ou Laïos a-t-il été assassiné ? Chez lui ? Dans la campagne ? A l'étranger ? Personne n'a donné de ses nouvelles ? Personne ne faisait route avec lui, nul témoin qui aurait apporté des éléments utiles à l'enquête ? Et qui sait si l'affaire n'a pas source ici même ? Eh ! Bien moi je remonterai aux racines ! Là aussi je ferai la lumière ! Dites-vous bien que j'irez jusqu'au bout. Oui nous réussirons, le dieu aidant, à la face du monde, ou bien nous périrons.

[Il rentre dans sa demeure, pendant que Créon et le Prêtre s'en vont]

Scéne Deuxième,

[Devant l'entrée de la demeure ou se déroule la fête]

Roméo: Alors, allons-nous faire ce discours à titre d'excuse. Ou bien entrer sans autre forme de cérémonie ?

Dom Juam: Tu feras bien.

Benvolio: La mode n'est plus à tous ces beaux artifices. Point n'est besoin d'un Cupidon aux yeux bandés, portant l'arc en bois peint des Tartares. Effarouchant les dames comme un épouvantail ; ni de prologue débité d'une voix faible, avec l'aide d'un souffleur, pour entrer en ces lieux. Qu'elles nous mesurent comme bon leur sembler, nous nous leur mesurerons quelques mesures et voila.

Dom Juam: Il est vrai que te voila bien, et je ne sais ou tu as été déterrer cet attirail ridicule.

Roméo: Alors, allons-nous faire ce discours à titre d'excuse, ou bien entrer sans autre forme de cérémonie ?

[En entrant dans la demeure et arrivant à la pièce principale]

Mercutio: Ah non, cher Roméo, on veut que tu danses.

Dom Juam: Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Roméo: Pas question. Tu as des souliers de bal, au cuir souple, moi un coeur de plomb, qui me cloue au sol et entrave mes pieds.

Dom Juam: Ah ! N'ayez point de honte d'entendre dire vos vérités. Mercutio, qu'en dis-tu ? Peut-on rien voir de plus agréble ? Tournez-vous un peu, s'il vous plait. Ah ! Que cette taille est jolie ! Haussez un peu la tête, de grâce. Ah ! Que ce visage est mignon !Ouvrez vos yeux entièrement. Ah ! Qu'ils sont beaux ! Que je voie un peu vos dents, je vous prie. Ah ! Qu'elles sont amoureuses, et ces lèvres appétissantes ! Pour moi, je suis ravi, et je n'ai jamais vu une si charmante personne.

Mercutio: Si l'amour est trop dur, sois dur avec l'amour: Rends coup pour coup, il sera sur le flanc. Qu'on me passe un écrin ou fourrer mon visage ; un masque pour un masque. Car, il m'importe peu, qu'un regard sourcilleux dénombre mes défauts. Voici d'épais sourcils rougiront pour moi.

Roméo: Nos intentions sont bonnes en allant à ce bal, mais cela n'a pourtant aucun sens. Quelle est cette dame qui orne le bras de cavalier là-bas ?

[Désignant Juliette dansant un peu plus loin au bras de Pâris]

Dom Juam: Hein ! Une affaire préssante m'oblige à partir d'ici; mais je vous prie de vous ressouvenir de la parole que je vous ai donnée, et de croire que vous aurez de mes nouvelles avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Scène Troisième,

[Dom Juam retrouve Marianne, plus loin et l'approche]

Dom Juam: Madame, je vous avoue que je suis surpris, et que je ne vous attendais pas ici ...  
Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Tous les discours n'avancent point les choses, il faut faire et non pas dire, et les effets décident mieux que les paroles.

Marianne: Ou peut-être que cet amour n'était encore qu'un petit enfant à la mamelle, et vous, une sage nourrice, en le menant à la lisière, vous l'aurez laissé tomber la tête la première en le promenant par la ville.

Dom Juam: Moi, j'aurais l'âme assez méchante pour abuser une personne comme vous ? Je serais assez lâche pour vous déshonorer ? Non, non, j'ai trop de conscience pour cela. Je vous aime Marianne, en tout bien et en tout honneur, et pour vous montrer que je dis vrai. Sachez que je n'ai point d'autre dessein que de vous épouser: en voulez-vous un plus grand témoignage ?

Marianne: N'est-ce pas une chose bien ridicule que l'honnêteté et la foi jurée ? Que l'éducation d'une fille, et la fierté de son coeur qui s'est figuré qu'il vaut quelque chose. Et qu'avant de jeter vent la poussière de sa fleur chérie, il faut que le calice en soit baigné de larmes, épanoui par quelques rayons de soleil, entrouvert par une main délicate ? Tout cela n'est-il pas un rêve, une bulle de savon que le premier soupir d'un cavalier à la mode doit évaporer dans les airs ?

Dom Juam: Comment ? Il semble que vous doutiez de ma sincérité ! Voulez-vous que je fasse des serments épouvantables ? Que le Ciel ...

Marianne: Qu'est-ce après tout qu'une femme ? L'occupation d'un moment, une coupe fragile qui renferme une goutte de rosée, qu'on porte à ses lévres et qu'on jette par dessus son épaule ... Une femme ! C'est une partie de plaisir ! Ne pourrait-on pas dire quand on en recontre une: "Voila une belle nuit qui passe." ? Et ce ne serait pas un grand écolier en de telles matières, que celui qui baisserait les yeux devant elle, qui se dirait tout bas: "Voila peut-être le bohneur d'une vie entière" et qui la laisserait passer !

Dom Juam: Eh bien belle Marianne, je veux tout ce que vous voulez, abandonnez-moi seulement votre main, et souffrez que, par mille baisers, je lui exprime le ravissement ou je suis... J'ai beau être engagé, l'amour que j'ai pour une belle n'engage point mon âme à faire injustice aux autres; je conserve des yeux pour voir le mérite de toutes, et je rends à chaqunes les hommages et tributs ou la nature nous oblige. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne puis refuser mon coeur à tout ce que je vois d'aimable, et dés qu'un beau visage me le demande, si j'en avais dix mille, je les donnerais à tous. Les inclinations naissantes, àprès tout, ont des charmes extrêmes à réduire, par cent hommages, le coeur d'une jeune beauté, à voir de jour en jour les petits progrés qu'on y fait, à combattre par des transports, par des larmes et des soupirs, l'innocente pudeur d'une âme qui a peine à rendre les armes, à forcer pied à pied toutes les petites résistances qu'elle nous oppose, à vaincre les scrupules dont elles se fait un honneur, et la mener doucement ou nous avons envie de la faire venir. Mais, lorsqu'on est maître une fois, il n'y a plus rien à dire, ni rien à souhaiter; tout le beau de passion est fini, et nous nous endormons dans la tranquilité d'un tel amour, si quelque objet nouveau ne vient réveiller nos désirs et présenter à notre coeur les charmes attrayants d'une conquête à faire. Enfin il n'est rien de si doux que de triompher de la résistance d'une belle personne, et j'ai sur ce sujet l'ambition de conquérants, qui volent perpétuellement de victoire en victoire et ne peuvent se résoudre a borner leurs souhaits.

Marianne: Bien dit. Aviez-vous préparé d'avance cette comparaison ? Si vous ne brûlez pas le brouillon de vos harangues, donnez-le-moi de grâce, que je les apprenne à ma perruche.

Dom Juam: Je vous avoue Madame, que je n'ai point le talent de dissimuler, et que je porte un coeur sincère. Je vous dirai point que je suis toujours dans les mêmes sentiments pour vous et que je brûle de vous rejoindre, puisque enfin il est assuré que je suis parti que pour vous fuir. Non point par les raisons que vous pouvez figurer, mais par un pur motif de conscience, et pour ne croire qu'avec vous davantage je puisse vivre sans le péché.

Marianne: Pesez-cela, je vous en prie. Si je me rends, que dira-t-on de moi ? N'est-ce pas une femme bien abjecte, que celle qui obéit à point nommé, à l'heure convenue, à une pareille proposition ? Ne va-t-on pas la déchirer à belles dents, la montrer du doigt, et faire de son nom le refrain d'une chanson à boire ? Si elle refuse, au contraire, est-il un monstre qui lui soit comparable ? Est-il une statue plus froide qu'elle, et l'homme qui lui parle, qui ose l'arrêter, n'a-t-il pas le droit de lui dire: "Vous êtez une rose du Bengale sans épine et sans parfum" ? C'est ainsi que s'achévera notre discussion.

Acte Deuxième

Scène Première,

[Roméo à lui même]

Roméo: Oh ! Pour elle, les torches redoublent de leur éclat. Elle est comme un joyau, sur la joue de la nuit. Un brillant à l'oreille d'une Noire. Beauté, trop riche pour qu'on en jouisse, trop chère pour la terre. Colombe couleur de neige dans un vol de choucas. Cette dame là-bas, se détache parmi ses compagnes. La danse terminée, j'irai voir ou elle est. Et ma grossière main sera bénie rien qu'en touchant la sienne ! Mon coeur a-t-il aimé avant ce jour ? Mes yeux, jurez que non, jamais avant ce soir je n'avais vu la vraie beauté.

[Il rejoint ensuite Juliette, après la danse]

Roméo: Si de ma main, indigne je devais profaner, ce sanctuaire, voici mon doux péché: mes lèvres. Ces deux pèlerins rougissants, vont effacer la rudesse de mon geste dans un tendre baiser.

Juliette: Bon pèlerin, vous offensez là votre main. Qui offre ainsi l'hommage de sa dévotion. Car les saintes ont des mains que les pèlerins touchent. Paume contre paume, c'est là pieux baiser.

Roméo: Les saintes ont-elles des lèvres comme les pèlerins ?

Juliette: Oui, pèlerins, des lèvres pour prier.

Roméo: O chère sainte. Que les lèvres imitent tes mains Elles prient pour que leur foi ne soit pas désespoir.

Juliette: Les saintes restent de marbre, en dispansant leurs grâces.

Roméo: Ne bouge pas, tandis que je recueille, le fruit de ma prère. Tes lèvres sur les miennes ont lavé mon pèché.

[Il l'embrasse]

Juliette: Alors mes lèvres portent le péché qu'elles t'ont pris.

[Entre la Nourrice, puis elle resort]

La Nourrice: Madame votre mère voudrait vous dire un mot.

[Juliette sort, ne reste plus que Roméo]

Scène Deuxième,

[Dans une ruelle, Marianne sort d'une église, alors Dom Juam l'aborde]

Marianne: Que me voulez-vous ?

Dom Juam: Quel homme te parlait là ? Il a bien l'aire, ce me semble du bon.

Marianne: Dispensez-vous donc de le dire et de m'arretez plus longtemps.

Dom Juam: Ma foi tu ne te trompes pas, et je dois t'avouer qu'un autre objet a chasser Elvire de ma pensée.

Marianne: De qui parlez-vous, et quel mal ai-je causé ?

Dom Juam: Il est question de dire qu'une beauté me tient au coeur, et qu'entrainé par ses appas, je l'ai suivie jusqu'en centre ville.

Marianne: Me diriez-vous le nom de ce mal ?

Dom Juam: Et tu ne trouves pas di moi, que j'ai raison d'en user de sorte ?

Marianne: Est si dangereux à dire, si terrible dans sa contagion, qu'il effraye une langue qui plaide en sa faveur ?

Dom Juam: Quoi ! Tu veux qu'on se lie à demeurer au premier objet qui nous prend, qu'on renonce au monde pour lui, et qu'on n'ait plus d'yeux pour personne ? La belle chose de vouloir se piquer d'un faux honneur, d'être fidéle, de s'ensevelir pour toujours dans une passion, et d'être mort dès sa jeunesse à toutes les autres beautés qui nous peuvent frapper les yeux ! Non, non ! La constance n'est bonne que pour les ridicules !  
Toutes les belles ont droit de nous charmer, et l'avantage d'être rencontrer la première ne doit point dérober aux autres les justes prétentions qu'elles ont toutes sur nos coeurs. Pour moi la beauté me ravit partout ou je la trouve, et je céde facilement à cette douce violence dont elle nous entraine. Il n'est rien qui puisse arreter l'impétuosité de mes désirs, je me sens comme Alexandre, je souhaiterais qu'il y eut d'autres mondes pour y pouvoir étendre mes conquètes amoureuses.

Marianne: Me diriez-vous aussi pourquoi je vous écoute. Adieu seigneur Dom Juam, voila une plaisanterie qui a duré assez longtemps.

Scène Troisième,

[Dans le jardin de la demeure des parents de Roméo, ce dernier rejoint sa mère]

Antigone: Le jardin dormait encore. Je l'ai surpris Roméo. Je l'ai vu sans qu'il s'en doute. C'est beau un jardin qui ne pense pas encore aux hommes.

Roméo: DIeu que les heures tristes semblent longues ! Est-ce mon père qui s'en allait si vite ?

Antigone: Oui Roméo ! Des voyous, des petites filles ?

Roméo: L'excés de froideur de celle pour qui je brûle.

Antigone: Qu'est-ce que tu as mon petit Roméo ?

Roméo: Hélas ! Pourquoi l'amour dont les yeux sont bandés peut-il aveuglé si bien, voir les chemins du désir ? Ou dinons-nous ce soir ? Oh mon Dieu ! Quel était ce tapage ? Non, ne me le dis pas, car j'ai tout entendu. Il y a beaucoup de haine, mais encore plus d'amour. Quoi !  
O amour querreleur, ô amoureuse haine !  
O je ne sais quoi par le rien engendre, ô pesante légèreté, sérieuse vanité, informe chaos fait d'harmonieuse formes ! Larmes de plomb, fumée lumineuse, feu glacée, santé malade, sommeil éveillé, qui n'est pas ce qu'il est ! Cet amour que je sens ne m'inspire pas d'amour.

Antigone: S'il te plait Roméo. Tu l'aimes bien, douce avec sa bonne grosse tête.

Roméo: Voila, donc bien comment l'amour passe les bornes. Mes propres peines pésent sur un coeur déjà trop lourd, et, tu les multiplies ne les chargeant de les tiennes. L'amour que tu m'as témoigné ajoute un nouveau poid à l'excés de mes peines.  
L'amour, c'est la fuméé, qu'exhalent les soupirs, attisé c'est le feu dans les yeux des amants, contrarié c'est la me que vient grossir leurs larmes. Qu'est-il encore ? Une folie des plus sages, le fiel qui étouffe et le miel qui nous sauve. Adieu, ma mère.

[Sort Roméo]

Scène Quatrième,

[Quelque part, au coin d'une rue, Créon a rejoint Antigone]

Antigone: Pardon Créon, pour notre dispute d'hier soir, et pour tout, c'est moi qui avais tort. Je te prie de me pardonner.

Créon: Bel et bon. Oui je le dis: dans nos malheurs, il se pourrait :que tout fût bien qui finit bien.

Antigone: Aussi.

Créon: Voyons, depuis combien de temps Oedipe...

Antigone: Je te le dirais. Oh ! Mon chéri comme j'ai été bête ! Tout un soir gaspillé.Un beau soir.

Créon: Nous l'avons faite cela va de soi, buisson creux.

Antigone: Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes comme une femme ? Tes bras qui me serrent ne mentent pas ? Tes grandes mains posées sur mon dos ne mentent pas ? Ni ton odeur, ni ce bon chaud, ni cette grande confiance qui m'inonde quand j'ai la tête au creux de ton cou ?

Créon: Oui, tout aussi sagace, et non moins agace.

Antigone: Oh ! Je suis toute rouge d'honte. Mais il faut que je sache ce matin. Dis la vérité, je t'en prie. Quand tu penses que je serais à toi, est-ce que tu sens au milieu de toi comme un grand trou qui se creuse, comme quelqu'un qui se meurt ?

Créon: Je ne sais. Quand je ne suis pas sûr de mes pensées, je préfére me taire.

Antigone: Moi, je sens comme cela. Et je voulais te dire que j'avais été fière d'être ta femme, ta vraie femme, sui qui tu aurais posé ta main le soir, en t'asseyant, sans penser, comme sur une chose bien à toi. Voila maintenant je vais te dire encore deux choses.

Créon: Parle, et je le saurais en t'écoutant.

Antigone: Merci, alors voila. Hier d'abord. Tu me demandais tout à l'heure pourquoi j'étais venue avec une robe d'Ismène, ce parfum et ce rouge à lévres. J'étais bête.


End file.
